Stolen Heart
by darkblitzdarkmessenger
Summary: Chapter 2 is up It all started because of a stupid wallet... DaggerZidane and a bit of SteinerBeatrix
1. Default Chapter

Stolen Heart

Chapter 1

The wallet that started this all

Disclaimer: We don't own FF9!

A/n:        Messenger: Some of you may think that Zidane looks like a monkey here but you're…

                Blitz: WRONG! He looks like a complete human being! No tail no monkey-like face!

                Messenger: Idiot! I'm the one who wrote the story so shut up!

                Blitz: Me the one who told you plot!

                Messenger: Fine, Fine! It's our fic… enjoy!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

*Our notes*

~~~~~~~ Change of scenery

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a hansom young man with blonde hair and bluish eyes and a woman with blonde hair, curly at the end. They were walking along the market in clothes that looks like rags.

"Why do we have to do this?" the woman complained, "You know that we'll get punished if your brother caught us."

"Beatrix, relax!" the man said in a carefree manner, "We did this many times already and besides they're too busy to know we're gone."

"But Zidane," Beatrix insisted, "If the townspeople recognizes you… maybe they'll try kidnapping you."

Zidane looked at Beatrix and joked, "I'm not a kid to be napped…"

Then suddenly, someone stole Zidane's wallet. "Don't mind if we borrow this?!" the girl with long brown hair and beautiful eyes said (she wore the one she used to escape Alexandria… in the game).

"Hey! Give it back!" Zidane shouted as he chased the girl.

"Wait up!" Beatrix yelled as she tries to follow Zidane.

"Um… Dagger," the man wearing an amour (he was with the girl) said, "I think they're chasing us."

Dagger gave of a sneaky smile and said, "They won't follow us to Treno."

Dagger and the man exited Alexandria (Zidane and Beatrix is still behind them) and use a gysahl greens *is the spelling right?*. "KWEH!" a red chocobo said.

"Steiner! Let's go!" Dagger ordered Steiner as she got on the chocobo.

"Darn! They have a chocobo," Beatrix said.

"Don't worry! We have one too," Zidane said as he used a gysahl green too.

A gold chocobo appeared and Zidane said, "Hop on!"

Beatrix nodded. Zidane and Beatrix followed the thieves. "They won't give up eh!" Dagger said in her confident tone.

"Zidane!" Beatrix shouted.

"What?!" Zidane replied.

"Do you know where we are heading?" Beatrix asked.

"No!" Zidane answered.

They followed the thieves and they ended up at a place that is very dark. "Where are we?" Beatrix said.

"Dark but full of lights," Zidane mumbled, "I know where we are!"

"Where?" Beatrix said.

"We're at Treno!" Zidane exclaimed, "I read in a book that Treno is the den of thieves and it is always night here."

"Do you know how to get back at Alexandria?" Beatrix asked.

"No but we must follow those thieves!" Zidane said while trying to catch up to the thieves.

Then the thieves stopped and turned to Zidane. "What the heck are you chasing us for?!" Dagger shouted in a very irritated way, "It's only a wallet!"

"Hey! Who do you think you're talking to?!" Beatrix interrupted.

"Um… let me see… an ordinary person who followed me all the way from Alexandria just for a wallet," Dagger shouted at Beatrix.

"Well… you got it all wrong… missy," Beatrix said as she gave Dagger a death glare, "He's the bother of Prince Kuja… in short he is Prince Zidane Alexandre the IV."

Steiner approached Beatrix and said, "That boy in rags is a prince?! A prince will never wear a rag! And…"

Before Steiner could finish Dagger approached Zidane and examined him. _He looks like the prince… but we'll see if he's really the prince. _"You two! Come with me!" Dagger demanded as she pointed at Zidane and Beatrix.

"But why... Dagger?" Steiner said as he followed them.

"We'll see if he is a prince or not," Dagger said in her creepy smile.

"Don't tell me that…"

Before Steiner could finish Dagger said, "Yes… we are going to take him there."

Zidane's expression was changed into a scared one. _What is this girl going to do to us?!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    

A/n:        Messenger: I never read a FF9 fic so… don't you say that we copied you're idea… besides it was Blitz's idea in the first place.

                Blitz: Hey! I only read FF8 fics… wondering why I thought about this idea because Messenger plays FF9

Messenger: Hey! If it was someone's idea please tell us?! And if it is your idea… sorry we didn't mean to @_@.  


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen Heart

Chapter 2

The thief's gang

Disclaimer: I'll commit suicide if I own FF9

A/n:

Blitz: Messenger got the descriptions all wrong!!!

Messenger: Well… you accidentally broke our computer!!!!!!!!!

Blitz: I did not!

Messenger: *ignores blitz* Please enjoy MY chapter two ^_^

"speaking"

_Thinking_

~~~change of scenery~~~

The thief placed a blindfold on Zidane and Beatrix and rode a boat.

"Um… we're not properly introduced yet," Zidane said while looking at the opposite direction where the thief is, "My name's Zidane, Zidane Alexandre the IV of Alexandria and this is Beatrix my best friend in the castle."

                The thief smirked, "Nice manners. I'm Dagger and my buddy here is Steiner."

                "Nice to meet you Dagger," Zidane replied and tried to reach out his hand, "Is Dagger your real name?"

                "Yes it is," Dagger shouted, "and I'm here… not over there."

                Zidane turned around and laughed. "Sorry! _Hot stuff"_

                The boat stopped and Dagger untied the blind fold. "We're here! Get out of the boat now!" Steiner demanded.

                Zidane and Beatrix's eyes widen and Zidane said, "There's nothing here but a ship wreck."

                "You haven't seen anything yet," Dagger said as she went near the ship wreck, "Follow me!"

                "What if I said no," Zidane said.

                "You'll be eaten by the crocodiles here," Steiner said.

                "Zidane, you better do what they say," Beatrix whispered to Zidane.

                Zidane sighed and went near Dagger. "Blank, it's me," Dagger said as she knocks on the door, "Open up."

                "Okie dokie!" a man behind the door said and open the door. The inside was great and clean.

                "Wow," Zidane and Beatrix said.

                "Stop saying wow and follow me," Dagger said and opened the biggest door in the room, "Go inside."

                 "Hold your horses! I'm coming," Zidane complained as he went inside and he saw a man sneezing.

                "Ga… ACHOOO I mean Dagger," the man said, "Who's your little friend?"

                "Baku, he claims to be the prince of Alexandria," Dagger said.

                Baku approached Zidane and examined him, "Prince, who's your friend?"

                "I have a name!" Zidane said in an irritated way, "My friend here is Beatrix!"

                Baku approached Beatrix and said, "You have Save the Queen. Beatrix"

                "Yes," Beatrix said.

                "He's a prince alright," Baku said, "Prince, are you interested in being a thief?"

                "WHAT?!" Dagger exclaimed, "Baku, you couldn't!"

                "Prince, what's you're decision?" Baku asked.

                "My name's Zidane not prince," Zidane complained, "Sure, why not? I would like to be a thief."

                "But Zidane…"

                "Beatrix," Zidane said, "At the castle, they don't even know I'm alive or even exist! But here…"

                "Okay, I understand," Beatrix said, "I will accompany you here."

                "Dagger, show pri… I mean Zidane around, Baku said, "ACHOOO! And introduce them to the others."

                Dagger sighed and said, "Sure, follow me."

                _Yipee_! Toured by a sexy thief! _Zidane thought as he smiled mischievously._

                They approached a red head guy. "This is Blank," Dagger said as she pulled him near her.

                "Hey! Ga- Dagger! Don't just pull me like your toy!" the guy said, "Who's your friends?" 

                Dagger gave Blank a death glare and said, "This is Beatrix…"

                Beatrix bowed and said, "A pleasure to meet you."

                Blank grinned and said, "Let me guess… you're from a royal palace."

                Zidane said, "How'd ya know?"

                Blank grinned and looked at Dagger, "We have… let's say experience in meeting royalties. By the way, good acting," he said as he winked his eye.

                Dagger approached Blank and stomped his foot. "Ouch! Why you spoiled little…"

                Dagger pulled his ear and said, "That is Zidane. Beatrix, Zidane follow me." Dagger sighed and said, "That's Cinna," she said while pointing at the little man with a beard. "That's Marus and Ruby," she said as she pointed at the two talking. The two waved their hand and said, "How'd you doin' Dagger!"

                "Hi Ruby I'm fine," Dagger said 

                "Who's your handsome friend?" Ruby asked

                "Why does everyone think he is handsome?" groaned Dagger

                "Did ya say somethin'," Ruby curiously asked

                Sweat drops appeared on Dagger's forehead and she said while trying to hide her current situation, "N-no I-I di-didn't say something! This oh highly, greatest and stupidest Prince Zidane! And his loyal sidekick… Beatrix!"

                "Only the first two adjectives are correct you crazy woman!!!!!!!!!!!! And she's not my sidekick… she's my best friend!!!!!!!!" Zidane corrected.

                "Only gays have a girl best friend!!!!!" Dagger teased.

                "Looks who's talking!!!!!! You're the one who has a buddy that stays in a can and walks around with stupid noises!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zidane defended.

                "He does looks like my ex-boyfriend from Lindblum," Beatrix said but no one heard.

                "What's the use of arguing with a monkey (a/n: that's only an expression)," Dagger playfully said.

                "Grrr… nice to meet you… Ms. Ruby," Zidane said as he bowed down, "A beautiful young lady like you doesn't deserve a friend like HER."

                Dagger gave Zidane a death glare and said, "It's getting late!!!!! Go to your rooms!!!! The most beautiful lady OVER THERE will accompany you!!!!!!!!!!! And I'll teach you tomorrow how to be a thief like us!!!"

                "Have bad dreams SPOILED BRAT!!!!" Zidane added.

A/N: 

Blitz: What will happen to this two immature couples? *Grins evilly*

Messenger: I don't know I just type and type and type…

Blitz: You're useless for once I'm useful

Messenger: You're n.. *being wrested* 

Blitz: *covers messenger's big mouth* anyway lets find out next chappie 


End file.
